Current digital processors are fabricated on a scale of between 90 and 130 nm, with 65 nm chips anticipated by Q4 of 2005. Just a decade ago, digital processors were built on a scale of about 500 nm. While this reduction in feature size is expected to continue, at least in the near term, conventional means for producing semiconductor chips will eventually be limited by various physical constraints. These constraints include inter alia: the scale of minimal semiconductor features; the inability of conventional photolithographic processes to produce transistors at smaller than macromolecular scales; and the potential cost of materials for production of smaller and smaller transistors. Accordingly, what is needed are methods for fabricating and operating digital electronic switches that are not substantially sensitive to the constraints that typically limit the conventional art.